Akatsuki's journey to the theme park
by darkkisame
Summary: Konan is tired of everyone doing nothing
1. Chapter 1

Dark Kisame again. This will make my second story. I'd like to thank Itachi5238 for this idea, thanks a lot ^-^. _**WARNING contains some mild language! **_I don't own anything and I've lost my mind I'm a psychopath … Its kinda long so be ready to read… SO! Who's ready for another episode of _The Akatsuki?... _Then shut up and sit down. :3 ... 4… 3… 2… 1… And we're live!

**THE AKATSUKI'S JOURNEY TO THE THEME PARK: part 1 **

It's Saturday and the Akatsuki where doing what they normally do on a Saturday nothing, that is, there was nothing to do. Pein and Kakuzu were sitting at the table wondering what "extracurricular" activity that they all could do.

"OH! We could watch the Chunin exams…Na that's not until next week." Pein said resting his head in his hand. "Stop with the ideas already, you're giving me a headache." Kakuzu said, his head face down on the table. "Don't talk to your leader like that!" Pein said whacking Kakuzu in the head. "You asshole!" Kakuzu said throwing a stapler at Pein's head. "AAAAAHH!" Pein yelled as he jumped over table and tackled Kakuzu. Both Akatsuki members were rolling around on the floor punching and kicking each other. "Why won't you two just grow up?" Konan complained.

"Got any threes?" Kisame asked. "Go fish, you fish." Hidan said when he actually had two of them. "Don't lie." Itachi said. "How would you know?" Hidan said in his defense. "You can't escape these eyes." Itachi said as he took the cards and gave it to Kisame. "Um Itachi… that's a four and a nine." Kisame said. Hidan burst in to laughter. "Oops" Itachi said.

"Come on Deidara one more time." Sasori said laughing. "Okay one last time." Deidara threw out a clay fly. It buzzed around Zutsu about five times before he opened his trap. Zutsu fallowed the fly as it buzzed. Zutsu then jumped up and caught the fly in his mouth and swallowed it in a big _gulp. _Deidara preformed the seal and the fly blew up in Zutsu's stomach. "_*koff*koff* _God that tastes even worse the third time around. Xb" Sasori and Deidara started to laugh hysterically. "OMG that'll never get old. XD" Deidara said.

Tobi was just running around like an idiot yelling- "Tobi BORED, Tobi A GOOD BOY!" There was a knock on the door and Konan went to answer it. Konan opened the door in enough time to see the mail man running for dear life (probably didn't want Zutsu called on him **again**). Konan flipped through a series of ads, news papers, junk mail, you get it. One in particular caught her eye; it was a piece of paper that talked about a theme park lasting only a few days more. Konan looked at the others.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE FRONT AND CENTER NOOOWWW!" She yelled. At once everybody stopped and ran over and stood in front Konan single file in a military-like fashion. "Now we're all going to a theme park and have fun instead of sitting here on your sorry asses!" Konan huffed. Everyone started to complain. "SHUT THE HELL UP," Konan yelled angrily. "So get ready… NOW!" Everyone scattered in different directions. A few minutes later everyone showed up in their own personal village outfits (It's less suspicious they way) except Zutsu who was wearing a black coat. The Akatsuki headed off to the theme park. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the park Tobi was complaining about being tired, which really annoyed everyone. Once inside everyone was paired and went their separate way.

Well that's it for part 1. If I put the whole thing together it would take forever. Please review and tell me what you think.

Ps. I'll get part 2 as fast as I can. Byeme ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Kisame here, I'm back with part 2, if you haven't read part 1… THEN GET THE HECK OFF THIS AND READ IT, sorry son's of a… ending spoilers. For all those who have read it, be ready for the second part. I don't own anything just so you know (again, big thanks to itachi5238...

And now the featured presentation. 3… 2… 1… 0…

**THE AKATSUKI'S JOURNEY TO THE THEME PARK: Part 2**

Kisame found the closest bench and sat down. "Come on Kisame, don't be such a lazy fishy." Itachi said whacking Kisame in the head with a stick. "Well excuse me, I would've had more energy if I didn't have to carry a blind man because he HIT EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH!" Kisame hissed. After about a minute or so, they were on their way Itachi looked around Simi-exited (though he didn't show it). Kisame found Itachi looking at a ring toss game. "What you want to play, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked. "I'm broke." Itachi said. "Well I'll pay for it." "Really?" "Why not, it's only three bucks." Kisame said paying the ninja at the stand. Kisame handed Itachi the rings. "Okay, now the objective is to get one of the three rings around a bottle, the further the bottle the better the prize." The Ninja said. Itachi held the ring and aimed. He tossed the ring and missed entirely. "Ouch." Kisame said. He tried again and over shot it. Itachi's eyes turned to the Mangekyou Sharingan; he aimed once more and threw the ring. The ring flew right into the side of the bottle shattering it and the others behind it. "Oops." Itachi said. "WTF man!" the ninja said, but when he turned around they were gone.

Next Kisame found a live dolphin show. "Lookie Itachi-san a live show!" Kisame said. "You just ate!" Itachi said looking at the sign. "No, I'm not going to eat it. Come on." "NOOOO!" Itachi yelled as Kisame dragged him through the gate. "Come on Itachi-san over here." Kisame said sitting the *splash zone*. "No." Itachi said sitting on the top of the stands. After a few tricks the dolphin jumped out really high and fell back making a big splash. Kisame held out his arms ready for the water. *SPLASH!* "*GNAA*" Itachi yelled covered in water. "Aww! I wanted to get splashed!" Kisame said. "SWITCH!" Itachi yelled. Once they switched the dolphin splashed again. "*GNNAAA!*," Itachi yelled as he was splashed again. "I'M OUT!" Itachi left. "Now I'm… all alone TT-TT" after a while Kisame found Itachi in a line. "So what's up?" "Waiting line for whatever ride this is." Itachi said. Kisame looked to the front of the line. "Um… Itachi you do know this is the line for the restroom right?" Kisame said. "Oh… well… come along my fishy friend." Itachi said walking away. "XD." Kisame laughed

Sasori walked tiredly around, while Deidara OMG'd about everything. "Will you just shut up already?" Sasori said finally "What?"Deidara asked. "We've walked for 20 minutes now." "So?" "So how bout you find something or I'm out." "Oh okay, let's see. Hm," Deidara said looking around. "Oh, there!" He said pointing to a fairs wheel. "Forget it, never- not in- not with you." Sasori protested. . . . . . . .

Sasori banged his head against the side of cart. "Why me- why did you talk me in to doing this?" he said to out loud. "Hay Sasori- my man, do you know what this brings to mind, you and me together, I mean? Hm." Deidara asked, Sasori looked at him in horror. "Dear god what kind of sick fantasy is going through that hollow head of yours this time?" "Not like that! It's just… as partners we don't see much of each other; hell we barely know anything about each other. Hm." "Well I know plenty about you, your perspective of art is messed up, you have mouths on your hands, and you look like a girl." "That makes me feel real good Sasori. Come on it's going to be another 10 minutes till it's over. Hm." Deidara said

"Alright, alright if you insist," Sasori sighed. "Let's get to 'know' each other." "Okay Sasori- my man, what about your parents? Hm" Deidara asked. "Dead, next." "What? Come on spill it! Hm." "DEAD! Can you not comprehend that you moron! They left and died by the hands of the white fang in the war! THEY-ARE-DEAD!" Sasori yelled. "There, there Sasori-my man, it's all right you can cry if you want, I won't tell anyone. Hm." Deidara said patting Sasori on the shoulder. "ACK! It licked me! It licked me! Get off!" Sasori said smacking at Deidara's hand. "Oops." "Where the hell did you get those things anyhow?" "Well one day I stole a sacred scroll from the Tsuchikage's office and as a result I go these when they came for me I blew up everyone. Hm." Deidara said pointing to his hands.

"So why'd you turn yourself into a puppet? Hm." Deidara asked. "I wanted to." Sasori said. Deidara gave him a _yeah right_ look. "Do I have to have a freak'n reason to do things, you blond headed moron?" "I guess not… hm. TT-TT" "And what about your hair, I mean you look like a girl with your hair like that!" "You think so? I mean I all ways thought that I looked pretty with my hair like this. Hm." "Yeah he's gay." Sasori said looking out the window. "GRR shut up… Hmm? Tell me, why do you hate you grandma so much? Hm." "What are you a freak'n therapist? Bugger off." Sasori said

"OH! OH! Pein over there look!" Konan yelled. Pein looked at her confused. "The tea cups?" "No over **there**!" "Oh the hall of mirrors I see." "Let's go please-please- pleeeease?" "I never said no, did I?" "YAY!" Konan yelled running over with Pein. As soon as they got to the entrance a voice came _"You're not going in without us are you?" "YEAH!"_ four other voices added. All of a sudden the other five Pein's showed up. "If you must but you on your own." Pein said. "_Awesome!"_ the 5 Peins said in unison before running off.

After about 30 second of blindly walking around in the hall of mirrors they stopped. Konan walked over to a mirror and started to admire how curvy she looked in the funny mirror. Pein walked over to the one next to her and looked at his reflection. He was short, fat, and had the biggest head and feet in the history of mankind. Konan looked over and started to laugh. "I'm I really that short?" Pein asked. After a while of walking around some more, Pein panicked. "OMG WE'RE LOST!" "Shut up no we're not." Konan said slapping Pein. "Ow… that really hurt, you didn't have to hit me." Pein wined holding his face.

Konan started off again with Pein following suit. Pein looked at Konan and saw a tag like-thingy was on the back of her sleeveless shirt. He grabbed the corner and pulled it up and a piece of it came off he looked at it; it was a small piece of paper. _*WTF*_ he thought, _*It's paper, well of course it is Konan after all… wait a second!"_ Pein stuck the paper to a mirror. _*brilliant now I can tell were I've been!* _one-by-one Pein pulled of the "sticky notes" and stuck them to the mirrors. After 40 seconds of doing it over-and-over he picked one more. Konan's shirt fell down, She shrieked and covered her chest with her arms. She turned and saw Pein holding a piece of paper. "Pein! D:" Konan yelled punching Pein in the face so hard he flew through several sets of mirrors till meeting the entrance.

The other Peins rushed over to him. _"Dear god Pein-sama what happened?"_ the long haired Pein asked. Konan stomped over to Pein and took his jacket. "WHAT THE HECK ARE ALL YOU STAREING AT!" Konan yelled. _"NOTHING!" _The other 5 shrieked disappearing in a puff of smoke. Konan put on the jacket and left.

"Surrender to the power of Jashin you demon!" Hidan yelled beating a clown with a tree branch. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and dragged him away. "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THE POWER OF JASHIN HEATHEN!" Hidan yelled. "What the f*** was that for?" Hidan demanded. "You were getting out of hand." Kakuzu said irritated. "He is one that Jashin despises." "He was a clown." "…" "That's what I thought" "He showed disrespect to Jashin!" "*sigh* I don't care about your freak'n religion but, how?" "…" ":[" "He just… DID!" "Shut the up." Kakuzu said walking away.

The two men walked around (avoiding any and all clowns). "What are you staring at you fugly leaf ninja?" Hidan yelled at some random guy. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Kakuzu demanded. "That f***ing leaf ninja was staring!" "Well maybe he wouldn't if you actually wore a shirt." Kakuzu said. Hidan saw a large sign that read _"Dr. Fear's Nightmare mirrors- today only!"_ "Interesting." Hidan said. "What?" Kakuzu asked. "Some nightmare mirror thingy." "What in the world is that?" "Donno, but I'm gunnu check." Hidan said as he walked in Kakuzu following.

Kakuzu looked around inside. "HELLO GENTS!" a man said jumping out from behind the podium. He was wearing a purple stove-pipe hat with the top ripped like a can, a tattered purple suit with a red tie, and a cane. Kakuzu gave him an irritable glare. "I see you two are quite hard to scare, ay gents?" the man said. "Well I'll change that with my nightmare mirror, but for a low price of $25… each." "WHAT $50 I AN'T GUNNU PAY THAT MUCH TO LOOK AT A F***ING MIRROR!" Kakuzu boasted. "Ah but that's cheap compared to 50 each gents." "I DON'T CARE," Kakuzu picked up the man by his collar. "YOU'RE RIP-OFF ARTIST, AND I HATE RIP-OFF ARTISTS."

The man raised the cane and unhooked it reviling it to be a blade and stabbed Kakuzu through the chest. Kakuzu dropped the man and staggered back. "Tsk-tisk you shouldn't have done that." The man said sheathing his blade. Kakuzu took out his heart and replaced it then sowed his chest up. "No, _YOU_ shouldn't have done that." Kakuzu said. "What are you?" the man said. Kakuzu grabbed the man once more. "Now this is a show!" Hidan said. "Okay, Okay it's free just don't hurt me!" the man pleaded. "Yes, Kakuzu, kill him he is weak!" Hidan said evilly. Kakuzu clinched his fist "DO IT!" Hidan demanded. Kakuzu slammed the man against the wall. "You're lucky I don't want to attract attention." Kakuzu said taking the cane then his wallet. "$300, wow people actually pay to see this." Kakuzu said walking to a mirror. "Now what's so interesting?"

Kakuzu looked into the mirror and saw his reflection. "THIS IS JUST A F***ING SCAM!" Kakuzu yelled. His reflection started to spin and disappear. A 500 dollar bill started to drift lazily down to the ground. "Score 500 dollars!" Kakuzu said. When he reached he hit the mirror. "Oh mirror." He turned around. "WTF! It's not there." Turned to mirror, all of sudden lightning strikes the dollar and starts a fire. "NOOOO!" then it rained and dosed the flame. "IT'S STILL GOOD AGH!" he picked up the mirror and shook it then sat it down. "NO, NO, NO!"Out of nowhere a horde of elephants trampled the dollar. "NNOOO, OH THE POOR MONEY! DX" Kakuzu bawled. "Pfft baby, hmm" Hidan said looking closely into the mirror. The reflection started to spin and disappear…

Hidan screamed like a little girl and jumped on Kakuzu's shoulders. "What's your problem? And get off me!" Kakuzu yelled throwing Hidan to the floor. "Th- th- the mirror." Hidan said. "What? Let me see." Kakuzu said, Hidan looking over his shoulder. In the mirror was rainbows, hearts, the peace sign, everything good and a giant teddy bear that said-_ "GIVE ME A HUGE, WE LOVE YOU!" _Kakuzu twitched and looked at Hidan who was in the fetal position rocking back-and-forth. "To… good… need… HATRED!"

"COME ON Mr. ZUTSU IT'S ALREADY 5 PM!" Tobi yelled. "If he doesn't shut up I'm going to eat 'm." Zutsu growled. Zutsu and Tobi walked around the park for something to do. "I'm getting hungry." Zutsu whined. "MR. ZUTSU NO EATS Tobi!" Tobi said running for dear life then he ran right into the side of a stand crushing it. "Ow my leg you broke it!" the ninja at the stand said out from under the destroyed stand. "Oops" Tobi said standing up. A security ninja came up to Tobi. "What is your name?" "Tobi no tell you Tobi name!" Tobi said. "Okay '_Tobi' _you're going to fill in here." "_*gasp*_ how you figure out Tobi name?" "Lucky guess."

Tobi set up the stand (or whatever's left of it any way) and sat down. "What are you doing?" Zutsu asked. "Tobi hurt man at stand, hee-hee ma at stand that rhymes, any way he hurt now Tobi is replacement." Tobi answered. "That's amazing, good bye." "No Mr. Zutsu help Tobi pleeeeeaase." "well there's nothing better to do." "YAY!" Zutsu dug underground leaving his head out. "Just like we planed Tobi." Zutsu said closing his trap. "Roger-dodger!" Tobi said.

"Come one come all to Tobi's magical talking plant, for 2 dollars you can talk to the head and it will say one thing about you or your appearance. No refunds if is insult." Tobi yelled. A couple of punk teenagers came over and paid $2 each. "Now Tobi will awaken the head, hokey-pokey and wakey-wakey!" Tobi said wiggling his fingers. "Nothing's happening." One said. "Umm, WAKEY-WAKEY." Tobi pulled out a hammer and whacked the trap. Zutsu's trap opened. "Why I ought 'a…" Zutsu said. "Cool" the two teens said. "Now you may ask it something or ask its opinion about you." Tobi said. "Okay what's your opinion just by looking at me?" "Truly you look like a dumbass with your hair that long." Zutsu said. "Dumb plant."

The second one came up and poured his drink on Zutsu. "Don't mess with my bro. plant." Zutsu glared at him. "It's not wise to piss me off." "Sure after all you're such a scary plant." He said poking Zutsu in the forehead. Zutsu closed his trap on his hand. "YOW! GET IT OF! GET – IT – OFF!" he yelled. Zutsu opened and the two teens ran. "That was fun Mr. Zutsu." Tobi said. "Yep."

After about an hour of scaring the b'jesus out of several people (including Kisame) Naruto showed up. "Hmm talking plant huh?" Naruto said. "Umm… well… yes of course… umm hokey – pokey and all that." Tobi said. Zutsu opened up. "_(OMG NARUTO)_" "I'll pay 8, this is interesting." Naruto said. "Okay 4 turns it is_ *gulp*_" Tobi said. "Okay one just say something." Naruto said real close to Zutsu. "Back away your breath smells like ramen." Zutsu said. "Wow that's cool!"Naruto said.

"Okay two, tell me about me." "Hmm you are a Jinchuuriki of the 9 tails." "Amazing!" Naruto said. "Now for three, if you know all, what are the akatsuki?" "Did Tob… mi Tomi say that? Not everything." Tobi said. "Okay four, what are you?" "I? I am no one." Zutsu said closing his trap. "Cool, but not a good answer." "Okay bye–bye now, goes eat ramen or something." Tobi said watching Naruto leave. "BAHAHAHAHAH" Zutsu and Tobi started. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, HE'S SO DUMB!" Zutsu said. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Tobi kept laughing.

All Akatsuki members gathered at the entrance. "How'd it go everyone?" Konan asked. "Horrible." Hidan said shivering. "Deidara's gay." Sasori said. "AM NOT! HM!" Deidara retorted. "I got wet." Itachi said. "I didn't" Kisame added. "I got money and a cane blade." Kakuzu said. "Tobi destroy stand!" Tobi cheered. "I scared everyone." Zutsu grinned. Konan stared at everyone and walked off soon all were on their way home.

Dang that took forever but it was worth it. Please review and my 3rd story is already under way. Thanks for tuning in, until the next episode bye-me.


End file.
